


Naughty, Naughty

by Advocate_267



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Gags, Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Penelope's getting real sick of Galleth attempting to escape so decides some punishment is in order.
Kudos: 1





	Naughty, Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Sly Cooper fandom, I’ve sinned.

Penelope seethed, pacing her workshop as she waited for her favourite prisoner to arrive. Galleth had been in her clutches for barely a week and he was already attempting to escape. It was fruitless of course, _no one_ could get in or out of her circus of death. Still, the knightly raccoon was stupid enough to try, _repeatedly_.

Well that was the last straw for Penelope, she was going to teach that thief a lesson. A devious grin formed on her face as she glanced at the table in the centre of the room, already set up for her prisoner. The mouse had thought long and hard about how to punish Galleth and had come up with something perfect. He valued honour and dignity above all else, two things she had already stripped from him by demoting him to a lowly jester. It was time to drive that nail a little deeper. 

The door opens and two of her mechanical guards walk in, a gagged Galleth held between them. The raccoon is thrashing madly, making a right fool of himself as he tries to get free. Penelope rolls her eyes. _What an idiot._

She directs the guards to bring Galleth to her table. Before he can be strapped down she has another instruction for them.

“Strip him.”

Galleth’s struggling increases as the guards fight to get his clothes off. They’re able to overpower him easily, ripping his attire off without a care. Galleth shivers, left in nothing but his mask and underwear. 

Penelope nods in satisfaction and her captive is thrown belly-down on the table. One guard holds him still while the other binds his limbs in place. Once he’s properly secured Penelope dismisses them; she wanted to be alone in administering his punishment. 

The door slams shut. Galleth tries to shift against his restraints, frantic curses muffled by the gag in his mouth. Penelope steps into view, the knight’s eyes narrowing in anger.

“ _Ymmoum ffmumth_!”

“Sorry, didn’t understand that.” She reached behind his head, untying the piece of cloth being used to keep him quiet. Galleth gasps as it’s removed. “That’s better, what were you saying?” 

“How dare you!” Galleth practically roars, lips bared in a snarl as he fought against his bounds. Penelope grinned, leaning forward so their noses were inches apart. 

“How dare I _what?”_

“Humiliate me in this way!” He bites out, spitting. “I swear by all that is good, when I get out of these bounds-!” 

“You know, I think I liked you better gagged.” 

Before he can protest the fabric is shoved back into Galleth’s mouth, forcefully shutting him up. As he resumes cussing Penelope teasingly pats his head, moving out of sight. 

“You’ve been very naughty, Galleth.” She remarks, slowly stepping around the table. He makes a scoffing sound. “And as you might have gathered from the situation you find yourself in, naughty thieves deserve to be punished.” 

Unseen by Galleth Penelope picks up her weapon of choice. The raccoon feels dread wash over him, able to sense that he was in a very undesirable position. Despite that he’s unprepared for the piece of wood abruptly brought down over his backside. 

Galleth yelps against his gag, feeling a mortified rush of heat shoot to his cheeks. 

Penelope giggles. “How’d you like that, huh?”

She brings the wooden paddle down again and again, each time prompting an increasingly pain-laced squeal from the bound knight. Tears prick at his eyes but he refuses to let them fall, gritting his teeth against the gag. 

“Look at that,” Penelope mocks. “A so-called ‘brave knight’ brought down to a snivelling kit. Pathetic.”

She smacks him once more, hard enough for Galleth to lose control, tears spilling over as he cried out. Penelope revels in it, this feeling of power.

The mouse moves so she’s at the head of the table again. She tilts Galleth’s chin up, making him look her dead in the eye. “You’re an embarrassment to the Cooper name.” 

Galleth shuts his leaking eyes, ashamed. 

Penelope tosses her weapon aside. The guards are called back in and Galleth’s unstrapped. The raccoon doesn’t even attempt to fight as he’s hauled between them, limp and beaten. 

“Take him to the castle dungeon,” Penelope demands. “A cold night in there should teach him not to be a pain in the ass.” 

She watches as he’s taken away, smiling evily. His punishment wasn't over _yet_.


End file.
